Spark of Fire
by tralalaire
Summary: Coupable du meurtre d'un romain, Riddel est condamnée à rejoindre l'infanterie ennemie et à abandonner sa sœur. Déterminée à rentrer chez elle par n'importe quels moyens, elle va devoir choisir entre sa vie et son humanité.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, les ami(e)s ! ****Si vous êtes là c'est que mon pathétique résumé ne vous aura pas freiné et j'en suis ravie. Voila un petit moment que cette histoire trainait sur mon ordi et après moult modifications je me suis enfin décidée à la mettre en ligne. Ne vous méprenez sur les personnages indiqués ce n'est en aucun cas révélateur d'un quelconque couple (d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sure qu'il y en aura un). Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en espérant de tout cœur que ca vous plaise et à vous demandez de m'excuser par avance des éventuelles fautes qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance. **

Le silence était pesant, chargé d'appréhension et chacun des villageois rassemblés à ses côtés semblaient retenir son souffle.

Puis le son d'une gifle brutale, sèche, le rompit brusquement et Riddel ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. La tête docilement baissée et les yeux rivés au sol, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit la pluie de nouveaux coups qui déferla sur la pauvre victime gémissante et s'efforça de rien trahir de la peur et du dégoût qui l'étreignait.  
Mais lorsque le son d'un coup de poing particulièrement violent fit geindre la femme battue, la main de sa sœur Eslin chercha précipitamment la sienne et s'y agrippa comme un naufragé à sa bouée.  
A travers ce simple contact, Riddel perçut tout la peur de sa cadette et plus que l'horreur de la scène, ce fut la frustration de ne pouvoir la réconforter qui lui fit serrer les dents. Elle dût se contenter de caresser ses jointures serrés de son pouce pour la rassurer et surtout l'inciter à ne rien laisser paraître. C'était la règle.  
Elle avait beau savoir que son angoisse était vaine car à l'image de tous les habitants, elle y comprit, sa petite sœur avait appris à baisser les yeux face à ses spectacles récurrents l'idée que ces barbares touchent un seul de ses cheveux la terrorisait.

Les coups et les sanglots entrecoupés de gémissements de souffrances semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter et Riddel se demanda avec effroi s'il n'allait pas la tuer tandis que la flaque à ses pieds se teintait progressivement de rouge. Cette vision lui tordit l'estomac. Mais elle ne devait pas relever la tête. Aussi, elle fit comme tout le monde et elle attendit avec angoisse que le mercenaire romain cesse enfin et que le silence reprenne ses droits.

Lorsque ce fut fait, l'espace d'une seconde, Riddel ne put s'empêcher de risquer un coup d'œil vers la femme qui gisait au sol. Elle ne bougeait plus et ses traits, difficilement reconnaissables, étaient figés dans un rictus de souffrance. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se faire une idée précise de son état, le bourreau essoufflé de son œuvre, se tourna lentement vers elle. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête. Trop tard. Il avait déjà perçu son regard.

L'énorme colosse que Riddel savait être Flavius, s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur toute mesurée, comme s'il pouvait sentir la peur s'infiltrer insidieusement dans les veines de la jeune femme. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit ses bottes maculés de sang s'arrêter juste devant elle. Elle sentait qu'il la dominait de toute sa hauteur et qu'il dardait sur elle ses yeux sans fond. Elle déglutit alors avec difficulté. Le souffle court, elle fixa le sol tout le temps que dura cet examen

.

De toute façon, elle n'avait nul besoin de l'observer. Elle connaissait par cœur son visage carré, anguleux qui lui conférait cet air si impitoyable. Elle l'avait suffisamment craint pour se rappeler chaque détail de sa physionomie, de son regard abyssal au pli cruel de ses lèvres en passant par sa barbe aussi rousse que ses cheveux coupés ras qui lui mangeait le visage.  
Un colosse aux mains qui brisent. Un titan échoué parmi les hommes.

Il la toisa de haut en bas avant de s'attarder sur les sacs de grains déposés à ses pieds. Riddel ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

- C'est tout ? Lâcha-t-il de sa voix éraillée si glaçante.

La jeune femme se risqua enfin à planter ses yeux noirs pleins de méfiance dans les siens. Elle espérait qu'à travers ce regard, il percevrait toute sa rage et sa haine ; tout en ayant une peur bleue qu'il ne le décèle.

-C'est tout ce que nous avons. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La poitrine du romain se bomba un peu plus encore et il la jaugea du regard un long moment, comme pour tenter de deviner si elle mentait. Riddel s'efforça de ne rien trahir de la panique qui l'avait envahie à présent. Le mercenaire attendit durant un instant qui lui sembla interminable avant d'enfin de se détacher d'elle.  
Il allait passer au paysan suivant lorsqu'avec horreur, Riddel le vit s'arrêter devant sa sœur Eslin et froncer ses sourcils broussailleux.

-Et elle ? S'enquit-il en désignant d'un hochement de tête impérieux le visage livide et tendu d'Eslin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, Riddel tira sa sœur légèrement en arrière et se plaça devant elle afin de la soustraire au regard perçant du colosse.

- Elle est malade. Mentit-elle avec brusquerie.

Flavius attrapa son épaule et la dégagea d'une main pour se planter face à sa sœur. Le cœur cognant furieusement dans sa poitrine, Riddel l'observa saisir le menton d'Eslin entre ses énormes doigts et un frisson de dégoût la saisit tout entière.

Sa cadette gardait les yeux rivés au sol, comme sa sœur le lui avait appris mais ses cils battaient furieusement.

- Regarde-moi. Ordonna t'il de sa voix terrifiante et la jeune fille ne put que s'exécuter.

Il fixa ses yeux noirs pleins de candeur avant d'examiner son visage poupin avec une attention qui n'avait rien d'innocente.  
Un silence glacial s'installa à nouveau.

-Tu es une très jolie jeune fille. Finit-il enfin par lui glisser d'un ton qui glaça Riddel.

Il saisit alors une de ses boucles brune avec une délicatesse étonnante avant d'en renifler le parfum, les paupières closes. Puis, il leva sa main poisseuse de sang et caressa la joue ivoire d'Eslin, y déposant une trainée carmin, avant de poursuivre son exploration vers son cou blanc et ses épaules.  
La seconde d'après, Riddel se vit, comme de l'extérieur s'interposer entre eux, dardant sur le colosse un regard menaçant. Dans un état second, elle observa les yeux du romain se rétrécir jusqu'à ne former qu'une fente noire et furieuse. La main souillée de Flavius retomba le long de son corps et les traits de son visage se contractèrent en un rictus terrifiant.  
Un frisson glacé parcourut alors l'échine de la jeune femme qui déjà, regrettait son audace. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait elle aussi la frapper et elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, prêt à proférer les pires menaces à son égard.

- Ai-je oublié de préciser qu'elle était contagieuse ? Lâcha-t-elle brusquement sous le fruit d'une impulsion tandis que le poing de Flavius se serrait dangereusement.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la croirait pas. Elle lui laissait juste une occasion de ne pas la battre sans s'humilier devant ses hommes. Occasion qu'il ne sembla pas vouloir saisir car il enserra son poignet d'une poigne de fer et la tira violemment vers lui.  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de proférer la litanie d'injures et de menaces qui semblaient lui brûler les lèvres, une clameur lointaine et le martèlement de chevaux au galop l'interrompirent. La jeune femme osa à peine jeter un regard dans leur direction. Des cavaliers, dont Riddel ne reconnut pas l'uniforme, venaient de débouler dans la cour supérieure.

Quelqu'un cria ensuite le nom de Flavius au loin mais celui-ci ne semblait pas déterminer à la lâcher et continua à lui broyer la main sans la quitter du regard. Riddel peina à soutenir son regard durant tout le temps que dura leur affrontement muet mais elle tint bon.  
Au loin on appela à nouveau le romain, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Puis, son regard se tourna vers l'endroit où l'on requérait sa présence avant de se reporter sur elle. Il hésitait.  
Le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini et la jeune femme retint son souffle tout le temps où il prenait sa décision. C'était comme si elle pouvait suivre le cheminement de chacune de ses pensées.  
Puis après un moment qui lui parut incroyablement long, Flavius lâcha brutalement son bras.

- Retournez au travail. Cracha-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

Riddel resta plantée là durant un instant, comme pétrifiée sur place. Puis la voix timide d'Eslin la sortit de sa torpeur et sans la regarder, elle s'empara de sa main et fendit la foule à toute allure.  
Une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue, Riddel se mit alors à courir de toutes ses forces, entrainant d'une main ferme sa petite sœur qui peinait à suivre son rythme.

Lorsque les contours de leur maison se dessinèrent enfin dans le brouillard, la jeune femme s'y précipita avant de fermer brutalement la porte derrière elles, comme si elles étaient traquées.  
Puis elle se jeta sous sa paillasse et en extirpa un coffre dans lequel elle se mit à fouiller frénétiquement.

Eslin observa faire sa sœur dans la plus grand confusion mais elle ne pipa mot. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle était dans un tel état d'agitation, mieux valait ne pas la perturber. Lorsqu'elle sembla enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, Riddel se pétrifia sur place.

- Riddel ? Souffla timidement Eslin.

Riddel se retourna aussitôt et l'espace d'une seconde, Eslin crut voir une lueur de pure panique traverser le regard de son aînée, si rapide qu'elle pensa l'avoir rêvée.  
Puis son visage se fendit d'un de ses habituels sourires rassurants qui ne trompaient personne. Eslin détestait ce sourire. C'était celui que sa soeur faisait lorsque les choses devenaient graves mais qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle, elle pense le contraire.  
Pourtant, cela lui fit tout de même du bien et elle ne put résister à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

Riddel enlaça alors les frêles épaules agitées de sanglots de sœur et les serra avec une force décuplée par un inextricable sentiment d'urgence.

- Je suis désolée. Lâcha Eslin d'une voix étranglée dans le creux de son épaule.

Fronçant les sourcils, Riddel se détacha de sa sœur afin de fixer ses yeux embués de larmes.

- Désolée ? Mais de quoi ?  
-Je n'ai pas réussi à me faire oublier. Je n'ai pas réussi à cacher mes émotions. Sanglota-t-elle avec un tel désespoir que Riddel sentit ses entrailles se contracter.  
- Non, non, non. Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute Eslin.  
- J'aurais dû…  
- Non. La coupa Riddel d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi enlacées dans un parfait silence tandis que Riddel ressassait l'événement avec un sentiment de culpabilité croissant. C'était elle qui avait attiré l'attention du romain en levant les yeux vers cette maudite femme ! C'était elle encore qui l'avait ouvertement provoqué, quand bien même c'était la seule chose à faire.  
Lorsqu'elle s'en sentit enfin la force, elle se décolla de sa sœur et la fixa avec détermination.

- J'aimerais que tu gardes ceci sur toi désormais. Fit-elle calmement en sortant de sa manche la dague qu'elle avait récupéré dans son coffre.

L'arme était grossièrement ouvragée et de piètre qualité mais cela était suffisant pour la rassurer Riddel, et pour qu'Eslin se défende si besoin était…

- Juste au cas où. S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant une étincelle d'inquiétude traverser le regard de sa cadette.

Eslin hocha alors la tête en signe de compréhension avec une maturité étonnante.

- Tu penses qu'on va avoir des ennuis ? S'enquit-elle finalement d'un ton tellement grave que le cœur de Riddel se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Cette dernière considéra la fillette comme pour savoir si elle pouvait lui dire la vérité ou non. Elle avait beau avoir treize ans, sa sœur lui semblait pourtant si jeune…

- Non. Finit-elle par mentir. Bien sûr que non. On va se faire discrètes et dans quelques temps il nous aura déjà oubliées.

Elle se fendit alors de son fameux _sourire _et Eslin comprit qu'elle mentait.  
Rien se serait plus jamais comme avant.

( )

Perdue dans ses pensées, Riddel bandait distraitement son arc sans réaliser que la proie qu'elle visait était déjà partie depuis 2 bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'elle en prit enfin conscience, la jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et rangea sa flèche dans son carquois avec dépit.

Sa chasse n'avait pas été très satisfaisante mais à l'évidence, elle était trop distraite et contrariée pour pouvoir faire mieux. Elle allait revenir bredouille ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis ses 15 ans lorsqu'elle était encore trop anxieuse par l'idée d'être prise pour braconnage pour se concentrer sur sa proie.  
Mais cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps. Maintenant, elle chassait avec habilité sur les terres d'un seigneur trop paresseux pour le faire lui-même. Bien sûr, la peur n'était jamais très loin mais elle se devait de l'étouffer si elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur et Grinna deviennent une de ses silhouettes décharnées comme on en voyait tant.  
Mais là c'était différent. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que son altercation avec le légionnaire romain avait eu lieu et elle avait beau n'avoir eu aucune conséquence jusqu'à maintenant, son naturel pessimiste la poussait à craindre le pire. Il lui semblait en effet étrange que le colosse n'ait pas cherché à se venger ou au moins à lui donner une bonne leçon de quelque manière que ce soit.  
Cela semblait trop facile mais après tout, peut-être était-ce elle, et surtout Grinna qui avait tendance à imaginer le pire.

Lorsque elle avait eu vent de l'incident, Grinna, la vieille femme avec qui elle travaillait et vivait depuis ses huit ans, avait en effet semblé croire que les conséquences seraient terribles.

- Comment as-tu pu être aussi idiote ? Lui avait elle asséné avec fureur. Tu sais parfaitement que dans ce genre de situation il faut rester impassible ! Tu ne sais donc pas de quoi ces chiens sont capables ?

Sa voix était emprunte d'une telle rage que la jeune femme en frissonna.

- Qu'aurais-je dû faire d'après vous ? avait marmonné Riddel avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne jamais entrer dans leur jeu ? avait-elle rétorqué avec hargne.

Riddel ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur, et pourtant, la déesse était témoin qu'avec le tempérament de feu de la vieille femme, les coups d'éclats n'étaient pas rares.  
Grinna était une femme au sang chand et d'un naturel bourru qui suscitait autant la crainte que le respect. S'attirer ses faveurs était un véritable privilège dont peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de bénéficier.

Riddel avait appris à s'accommoder de son caractère difficile, d'autant qu'elle savait que derrière cette apparence acariâtre se cachait une femme au cœur tendre. C'est en se faisant cette réflexion qu'elle avait comprit la violence de sa réaction: Grinna s'inquiétait pour elles.  
Le fait était suffisamment rare pour être noté et Riddel ne put s'empêcher de s'en étonner.

- J'ai fait ce qui s'imposait et vous le savez. Vous êtes en colère parce que vous avez peur des conséquences; tout comme moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en prendre à ma soeur. Avait-elle finit pas lâcher avec fermeté qui l'avait surprise elle-même.

Grinna avait parut un instant désarçonnée mais elle se renfrogna très vite.

- C'est vrai. Avait- elle concédé avec difficulté. Je ne suis pas confiante mais c'est parce que je connais ces sales rats ! Flavius n'en restera pas là. Tu dois te montrer plus prudente à l'avenir et tâchez de vous faire oublier toi et Eslin.  
Riddel avait alors hoché doucement la tête.

- On se fera toutes petites. Je vous le promets.

La vieille femme l'avait fixé avec inquiétude avant de se fendre d'un :

- Bien

A ce souvenir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. C'était l'une des premières fois où elle était parvenue à lui clouer le bec, au moins pour une seconde et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'elle rebroussa chemin.  
N'ayant aucune proie dans sa besace susceptible de l'incriminer, elle prit exceptionnellement le chemin du village, se baladant presque avec tranquillité entre les étales des quelques marchands qui pouvaient encore, par quelques arrangements avec les romains, tenir leurs commerce.  
Elle se penchait avec curiosité sur l'étale de Kelliwig dont les fleurs embaumaient délicieusement l'atmosphère, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre tout près de son oreille. Une voix éraillée, rauque une voix dont le seul son lui hérissa les poils. La sienne.

- Les hortensias sont incroyablement beaux cette année, n'est-il pas ? Souffla Flavius d'un ton qui lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Le cœur de Riddel manqua un battement et tout son corps se raidit. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et pendant une seconde une bouffée de panique l'assaillit toute entière.

- Magnifique, en effet. Bonsoir Monseigneur. Rétorqua-t-elle avec difficulté sans se retourner avant d'essayer de se frayer un chemin hors de la foule.

Mais la main du titan s'empara de son poignet, exactement comme il l'avait fait trois semaines plus tôt et elle fut contrainte de se tourner vers lui.

- On m'a toujours dit que les femmes adoraient les fleurs. Est-ce vrai ? Si c'est le cas j'aimerais en offrir à votre sœur, elle qui semblait si apeurée la dernière fois. Dites moi mademoiselle, quelles fleurs Eslin préfère t'elle ?

« Il connaît son nom. « Fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de se formuler.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, vous savez. Les fleurs ne l'intéressent pas vraiment. Lâcha-t-elle dans un rire nerveux. Et puis, nous ne saurions comment remercier suffisamment Monseigneur pour sa générosité.

Flavius marqua une pause et Riddel vit pour la première fois ces lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Un sourire terrifiant.

- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez…

Tout deux s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant avant que Flavius ne lâche enfin son poignet et pioche dans le vase du marchand une rose qu'il offrit à Riddel. Le marchand suspendu à leurs lèvres, saisit la piécette qu'il lui lança sans piper mot, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Voila pour vous. Dites à votre sœur que celles que je lui apporterais seront encore plus belles.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la jeune femme acquiesça et s'éloigna sans demander son reste.  
Elle fendit alors la foule matinale avec à la main la fleur qui semblait lui brûler les doigts, pleine de promesses et de menaces non dites.

Jamais une rose ne lui avait paru si menaçante…

**Voila voilou, c'est tout pour le moment. Ce premier chapitre est un peu court mais j'ai été contrainte de le raccourcir, si ca vous intéresse la suite sera plus longue ). Une pitite review de bonheur pour me gonfler à bloc pour la suit :D ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les amis. Me revoilà après un petit bout de temps, c'est vrai, mais examens obligent, je n'avais que très peu de temps à accorder à cette histoire. Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment chaud au cœur durant cette période de stress pas très sympathique. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. **

**Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi pour les fautes qui auraient échappé à mes relectures. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux mais je voulais vous livrer la suite le plus rapidement possible. Hope you'll enjoy it )**

La semaine qui suivit cette altercation, Riddel crut littéralement devenir folle.

Elle voyait le visage de Flavius partout et entendait sa voix à chaque coin de rue. Même dans ses rêves, il ne lui laissait aucun repos. Elle faisait des cauchemars terribles dans lesquels sa sœur gisait morte sur un lit de roses, Flavius lui caressant délicatement les cheveux avec un sourire effroyable. Elle se réveillait alors en nage, bondissant sur ses pieds, son couteau de chasse à la main.

Pourtant il lui fallut rapidement reprendre le cours de sa vie, leurs maigres récoltes ne leur permettant pas de subsister. Ainsi ce soir là, elle accepta pour la première fois depuis des semaines de prêter assistance au tavernier comme elle le faisait parfois en l'échange de sacs de grain, de quelques chandelles ou encore du lait de brebis qu'Eslin affectionnait tant.  
Elle avait beau avoir une certaine méfiance pour le tavernier qui parvenait à conserver son commerce en traitant sans vergogne avec les romains, elle ne pouvait nier qu'en l'engageant de temps en temps, il lui rendait un fier service.  
Et puis si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de conserver une certaine répugnance devant son attitude obséquieuse et hypocrite face aux mercenaires, elle devait reconnaître que bien que malhonnête, il possédait un certain cynisme non dénué d'humour qui n'était pas désagréable et qu'il l'avait toujours bien traitée.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fanfaronner en répétant avant chaque service : « Et n'oublie pas de sourire, Moineau ! Ca leur fera peut-être oublier à quelle point je les escroque en leur vendant cette bière dégueulasse» et elle avait beau détester ce sobriquet ridicule dont il l'avait affublée en raison de sa maigreur, il luttait pour survivre dans un monde devenu absurde et quand bien même ce n'était pas de la manière la plus intègre qui soit, Riddel trouvait le fait suffisamment rare chez les villageois pour être apprécié.

De toute manière, elle était censée y retrouver Grinna après son travail avec qui elle n'avait pu discuter depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et elle avait demandé à un voisin discret de veiller sur Eslin restée chez elle.  
Elle avait donc fait son travail en s'évertuant au calme et en se promettant que le jour où elle en aurait le cran, elle cracherait dans la cervoise de chaque romain qu'elle servirait. Et lorsqu' à la fin de la soirée, elle s'écroula à une table à côté de Grinna, une bonne bière fraiche à la main, elle avait l'esprit en paix pour la première fois depuis des jours.

- Te voila enfin sortie de ton trou ? Ronchonna la vieille femme en guise de bonjour. Cela fait des jours que personne n'a vu le bout de ton nez.

Riddel haussa les épaules d'un air renfrogné, bien décidée à ne rien lui révéler de sa nouvelle altercation avec le romain.  
- Vous m'avez dit de me faire discrète. Je vous écoute.

Mais Grinna n'était pas dupe et elle haussa un de ses sourcils broussailleux parsemé de poils blanc d'un air sceptique. Elle s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'un silence glacial s'abattit brutalement sur la taverne toute entière. Tout les regards convergèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, arrêtés au seuil et l'espace d'un instant, tous les souffles se suspendirent  
A priori, Riddel ne comprit pas ce brusque silence empli de tension : quatre nouveaux romains venaient juste de débouler dans la taverne. Il n'y avait là rien d'exceptionnel. Mais après un regard plus attentif, Riddel s'aperçut que leurs uniformes n'étaient pas vraiment romains. A vrai dire, la jeune femme auraient été bien en peine de dire d'où ils provenaient. Cela faisait des années que des étrangers n'étaient pas venus, l'accueil leur étant réservé n'étant en général pas très…chaleureux.

Sa curiosité ainsi attisée, Riddel s'apprêtait à interroger Grinna mais la vieille femme la fit taire d'un regard noir. Elle se contenta alors d'observer les nouveaux venus visiblement surpris face à cet accueil peu enthousiaste avant que l'un d'entre eux ne lève la main en signe de paix. Sans un mot, les quatre hommes prirent place à une table à l'extrémité de la salle.

Dès lors, l'atmosphère s'allégea un peu et les conversations reprirent progressivement leur cours, quoi que moins fort.

Riddel quant à elle fixa le contenu de sa chope d'un air détaché afin d'interroger Grinna avec discrétion.

- Qui sont ces hommes ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Le regard de Grinna, tout comme le sien, se borna à ses mains noueuses.

- Des chevaliers du Grand Mur. Ou tout du moins une partie d'entre eux. On dit qu'ils sont sarmates mais ils sont sous les ordres d'un dénommé Artorious, lui même sous la coupe de Rome.  
- Que font-ils là ?  
- Il paraîtrait qu'ils doivent transmettre un message de la plus haute importance de la part de Rome, des considérations militaires semble- il. Débita-t-elle dans un souffle. Puis elle renifla avec dédain. Mais cela fait trois semaines qu'ils sont là et ces romains ont beau être idiots, personne ne prend autant de temps pour délivrer un message.  
- Pourquoi sont-ils là alors ? Poursuivit Riddel ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

Grinna renâcla à nouveau, comme pour préserver son suspense.  
- On dit qu'ils craignent une rébellion. Un soulèvement contre les romains qui leur feraient perdre le contrôle de la zone.

Riddel ne put retenir un ricanement amer et la vieille femme la fusilla du regard.

- Une rébellion ? Ici ? Je ne sais pas quels sont leurs informateurs mais il faudrait vraiment qu'ils en changent.

Un éclat de souffrance traversa les prunelles de Grinna avant que son visage ne prenne un air mauvais.

- Que sais-tu toi de ce peuple, hein ? Rien du tout ! Cracha t'elle venimeuse, mais à voix basse afin que personne ne l'entende. Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour tous ceux qui se sont battus pour que l'on conserve cette Terre ? Nous avons certes perdu cette guerre, mais cela ne fait pas de nous un peuple de lâches pour autant !

Riddel fixa le fond de sa chope sans mot dire. Grinna était bien trop attachée à son peuple, ou plutôt au souvenir qu'elle en avait, pour voir la réalité en face.

- Grinna...Osa t'elle pourtant rétorquer dans un murmure. Cela fait bien longtemps que ce peuple là n'existe plus. Les plus braves sont morts. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste que des lâches qui se sont résignés.

Le regard de la vieille femme se fit alors acide et Riddel détourna précipitamment les yeux, regrettant déja de l'avoir contredite

- Comme toi tu veux dire ? C'est vrai après tout, si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, dans ce cas tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Toi non plus tu ne te rebelles pas. Alors vas y toi, prend les armes ! Bats-toi !

Sur ce point là, Riddel ne put la contredire. Aussi elle se contenta de baisser la tête, les joues cuisantes.  
Elle en voulait aux siens d'accepter leur sort avec tant de docilité et pourtant, il était vrai qu'elle aussi détournait le regard lorsque l'un de ses siens se faisait battre, qu'elle aussi prétendait ne rien voir ni ne rien entendre lorsque l'un d'eux suppliait qu'on lui vienne en aide, et elle aussi avait perdu la force de prier les dieux pour qu'ils ne les arrachent à leur triste sort. Trop lâches pour se battre et trop lâches pour mourir, telle était leur malédiction.  
Pourtant, elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle au moins avait un but, peut être un peu plus noble. Chacun de ses silences, chacune de ses actions n'étaient destinés qu'à protéger sa soeur. Et quand bien même tout son village se ferait massacrer devant ses yeux, elle ne bougerait pas d'un pouce si cela permettait à Eslin de survivre.

Elle garda pourtant sa réflexion pour elle, sachant pertinemment que la vieille femme la discréditerait d'un ricanement railleur. Elle s'efforça donc de répondre de la manière la plus détachée possible :

- C'est vrai. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Mais j'ai Eslin. Marmonna-t-elle le regard perdu au loin. Et puis seul, personne ne peut rien faire contre eux.

Grinna eut un ricanement amer.

- Balivernes ! Il suffit d'une étincelle pour allumer un brasier ! S'emporta-elle un peu trop fort.

Réalisant son manque de discrétion, la vieille femme jeta un bref regard anxieux aux alentours afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendue et détourna ses yeux orageux de Riddel avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur ses mains en triturant ses ongles noircis par le labeur. Elle parut par la même occasion s'apaiser et ses traits contractés par la fureur se muèrent bientôt en une expression de profonde tristesse. Elle poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme et c'est d'une voix plus douce qu'elle reprit :

-Si les gens se résignent, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont lâches Riddel. Souffla-t-elle la voix brisée. C'est parce qu'ils savent que c'est la seule chose à faire désormais.

Pour la première fois, Grinna lui parut fatiguée, lasse et Riddel fut frappée par sa vieillesse et sa fragilité. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours eu conscience que Grinna était d'un certain âge mais c'était une femme si dynamique, dotée d'un caractère si fort et si bourru qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le sentiment de devoir la protéger, d'autant que la vieille femme avait toujours tenu à maintenir une certaine distance entre elles. Connaissant son tempérament fougueux, sa détresse la troubla encore d'avantage et pendant un instant, Riddel se sentit gauche, incapable de dire une parole susceptible de l'apaiser.

Elle s'apprêtait toutefois à ouvrir la bouche lorsque la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Le nouvel arrivant, un villageois se recroquevillant sur lui même sous le poids des regards posés sur lui, traversa la salle au pas de course. Malgré sa volonté évidente de se faire discret, les quolibets et les rires des romains fusèrent à son passage. Rares étaient les villageois qui pénétraient encore dans la taverne et lorsque l'un d'eux s'y aventurait, les romains ne se privaient pas de leur faire ressentir qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus désormais.

Mais Riddel, elle ne riait pas et son visage perdit toute couleur lorsqu'elle reconnut la figure blafarde et constellée de tâches de rousseur de Varys qui n'était autre que le voisin censé surveiller Eslin. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre la chamade à mesure qu'il approchait, luisant de sueur et visiblement anxieux.

- Ou est ma soeur ? L'interpella t'elle avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.  
- Je... J'étais venu voir si tout allait bien comme tu me l'avais demandé mais quand je suis arrivé ...ta soeur n'était pas seule. Il y avait un romain avec elle. Il m'a dit qu'Eslin allait bien et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin qu'on la surveille. Qu'il veillerait sur elle désormais. Après ça il m'a ordonné de déguerpir.  
Sans s'en apercevoir Riddel avait bondi sur ses jambes mais celles-ci tremblaient à présent si forts qu'elles peinaient à la porter.

- Ce romain… C'était Flavius ?

Le visage déconfit et d'une pâleur morbide, il opina du chef avec une lenteur excessive.

- Il avait une hâche pendue à sa ceinture... Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je suis ...

Mais Riddel n'entendit pas ses excuses. Elle fondit sur la porte avec violence sans s'inquiéter d'attirer sur elle des regards inquisiteurs et une fois dehors, elle traversa la place aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient. Courant comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, un horrible sentiment d'urgence lui noua les entrailles : qu'allait-elle retrouver en franchissant le seuil ? Sa maison avait depuis toujours fait office de hameau protecteur et réconfortant pour elle, aussi, elle n'avait jamais pensé être aussi terrifiée à l'idée d'y rentrer : Et s'il était déjà trop tard ?

A présent terrorisée par le fil de ses pensées, Riddel courait si vite qu'elle craignit de se rompre le cou. Butant contre des racines, elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber et seule l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines l'empêchait de ralentir. Un poing de côté lui lacérait le flanc et la bise glaciale lui mordait le visage mais elle poursuivait sa folle course sans freiner l'allure.  
Lorsqu'enfin la silhouette de sa masure se dessina dans la nuit, Riddel s'arrêta momentanément, à bout de souffle et terrifiée, tous les sens aguets. Elle n'entendit tout d'abord rien mais un bref cri qu'elle aurait reconnu entre tous déchira soudainement le silence. Ce fut comme un signal de départ et tandis que son cœur semblait s'embraser dans sa poitrine, elle franchit à toute volée les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de sa soeur et ouvrit la porte avec fracas, le regard fou.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir ce qui se passait que sa soeur fondait dans ses bras en sanglotant. Se plaçant instinctivement devant elle. Riddel put alors clairement distinguer Flavius, accroupi par terre, son énorme main pressant son épaule ensanglantée où était plantée la dague qu'elle avait donnée à Eslin. A mesure que les éléments du puzzle se mirent en place et qu'elle commençait à comprendre, un sentiment d'horreur absolu l'envahit et la laissa un instant pétrifiée sur place et muette d'effroi. Elle fut pourtant contrainte de sortir de sa torpeur lorsque le romain se releva tant bien que mal et fondit sur elles.

- Sale trainée ! Bande de putains, je vais vous saigner sales chiennes ! hurla-t-il le visage crispé en un rictus de douleur et de haine pure.

Il s'empara alors des cheveux de Riddel sur lesquels il tira si fort que la jeune femme crut un instant qu'il allait les arracher de son crâne afin de l'écarter de son chemin. Gémissant de douleur et les yeux embués de larmes, elle fouetta l'air à l'aveuglette dans l'espoir de l'empêcher d'atteindre Eslin. Mais lorsque sa tête entra brutalement en contact avec le mur la laissant gisante au sol, sonnée et désorientée, elle comprit là que son espoir était vain.

Les hurlements apeurés qui retentirent quelques secondes plus tard la poussèrent néanmoins à se remettre tant bien que mal debout. La pièce se mit aussitôt à tanguer sous ses yeux à la vision floutée mais dans un ultime élan, elle parvint à se jeter sur le dos du colosse.

Avant que celui-ci ne la projette à nouveau violemment au sol et sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Riddel extirpa brutalement la dague de l'épaule de Flavius qui laissa échapper un affreux hurlement. Le titan manqua de tomber sous la douleur mais Riddel s'agrippa de toute ses forces à son cou et animée par la terreur et le désespoir elle se mit à frapper, frapper, frapper, de toutes ses forces, sans discontinuer. Une pluie chaude lui giclait au visage et bien après que le dernier gémissement de sa victime ne fut éteint et que le corps à ses pieds ne fut plus qu'une masse ensanglanté, sa main, comme, animée d'une volonté propre continuait de s'abattre encore et encore.

Lorsqu'elle parut enfin revenir à elle, la main tremblante de Riddel lâcha dans un spasme le couteau comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts et elle contempla alors, les yeux agrandis d'effroi, le cadavre à ses pieds.

Tout son corps étaient agités de soubresauts incontrôlables et elle dut se cramponner à une chaise pour que ses genoux chancelants ne se dérobent pas.  
" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? " fut la seule chose qu'elle put se formuler tandis qu'un sentiment d'horreur absolu s'abattait sur elle.

Il était mort. Par sa faute. Elle l'avait tué.

Incapable de détourner ses yeux de la victime, elle émettait des son étranges, à mi-chemin entre gémissements et halètements de terreur. En état de choc, elle se laissa envahir par la panique et resta ainsi, anhélante et incapable de réfléchir durant un moment.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes effroyablement longues, la jeune femme se tût. Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, elle se tourna brutalement et plongea son regard ahuri dans celui de sa soeur qui l'observait avec une expression sensiblement identique à la sienne. La bouche grande ouverte, ses prunelles vertes d'eaux papillonnaient et l'observait avec horreur. Cette vision l'arracha à son effroi et la ramena définitivement à la réalité.

- Ce... Ca va ? Croassa finalement Riddel lorsqu'elle en fut capable, la voix étrangement rauque.

Pour toute réponse, Eslin hocha la tête avec lenteur, hébétée. Elle paraissait si choquée que Riddel craignit un instant l'avoir effrayée. Elle s'approcha alors à pas mesurés tout en lui tendant une main fébrile.  
Mais bien loin de s'offusquer du meurtre que sa soeur avait commis sous ses yeux ou du sang qui imbibait désormais ses vêtements et son visage, Eslin se jeta dans ses bras tout en fondant en sanglots silencieux. Riddel referma alors l'étau protecteur de ses bras autour des épaules agitées de pleurs de sa soeur tandis qu'elle même peinait à retenir ses larmes.

-" Je suis désolée, désolée...je suis tellement désolée" lui souffla Riddel alors sans pouvoir s'arrêter, saisie d'un irrépressible sentiment de culpabilité " pardon..., je suis désolée"

Elle sentit que sa sœur protestait contre son épaule quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent dans un même bond. Grinna apparut alors, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

- qu'est ce que...? Commença-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Son regard passa du visage anormalement embué de larmes de Riddel au cadavre aux pieds des deux jeunes filles.  
Son visage perdit alors toute couleur.

- Par la déesse... ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible et pour la première fois de sa vie, la vieille femme sembla à court de mot. Ses prunelles emplies de peur se posèrent sur Riddel, lourdes de reproches. Qu'as-tu fais ?

Eslin la gorge serrée par la douleur voulut lui expliquer mais seul un gémissement étranglé parcourut la barrière des lèvres. Riddel quant à elle se sentait soudainement vidée et étrangement amorphe, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Ca va aller. Assura une voix et Riddel s'apercut avec un temps de retard qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Je...je vais arranger tout ça. Je vais…

Elle passa une main tremblante sur son front perlé de sueur en s'efforçant de faire taire l'horrible voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait sans cesse qu'elle avait tué un homme.

A ses mots, Grinna lui jeta un regard d'incrédulité et de fureur mêlé. Elle parut vouloir la rabrouer avec colère mais n'en eut visiblement pas la force et elle ne put que fouetter l'air de sa main noueuse en un geste de désespoir et tomber lourdement sur la premier chaise venue.

Riddel se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle aurait cent mille fois préféré que Grinna soit hors d'elle et la traite de tous les noms plutôt que de la voir dans une telle détresse.

Elle aurait voulu fondre en larmes, à l'instant. S'allonger par terre et pleurer à s'en déchirer la gorge jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une chose sanglotante et gémissante dont la déesse aurait eu tellement pitié qu'elle l'aurait engloutie sous terre pour la ramener auprès d'elle.  
Pourtant, elle resta là, pétrifiée, les bras ballants observant comme de l'extérieur les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux en proie à un désespoir dont elle était la cause, sans être capable de prononcer un seul mot qui serait susceptible d'alléger leur souffrance.

- Je... Tenta-t-elle à nouveau. Je vais trouver quelque chose.

Ses mots ne suscitèrent aucune réaction. Sans rien dire de plus, elle s'empara alors avec détermination des talons de Flavius qu'elle tira de toutes ses forces.

Son cadavre glissa difficilement sur le sol, y laissant une large trainée carmin.  
Eslin et Grinna l'observèrent ensuite ouvrir la porte d'une main fébrile avant d'emporter avec elle son lourd fardeau dans l'obscurité. Ce n'est que lorsque ses halètements de souffrance et le son morbide d'un corps glissant sur l'herbe humide se firent presque indistincts que la fillette sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Riddel ? Ou vas-tu ? Riddel ! Hurla Eslin dans la nuit noire, mais seul le sifflement du vent lui répondit.

O  
Riddel luttait de toutes ses forces. Son poing de coté était tel qu'elle avait la sensation qu'un poignard lui broyait les entrailles et qu'elle parvenait à peine à respirer. Ses épaules quand à elles étaient si douloureuses qu'il lui semblait qu'un brasier les habitait et que chaque pas qu'elle parvenait encore à faire seraient le dernier. Même les éléments semblaient se liguer contre elle puisque un vent mordant était venue s'ajouter à la pluie battante et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de tous ses membres. Elle n'était cependant pas certaine que seul le froid soit à l'origine de ses frissons...

Pourtant, sans trop savoir comment, elle continuait à avancer ; avec une extrême lenteur et dans d'horribles halètements de souffrance, mais elle continuait. Elle était parvenue à faire taire l'ignoble voix dans sa tête et une froide détermination avait remplacé sa panique précédente.  
Si elle parvenait au lac, tout irait bien. Son corps dériverait et emporterait avec lui tout ce cauchemar. Jamais on ne la soupçonnerait. Elle reprendrait le cours normal de sa vie en s'efforçant d'oublier. Si elle parvenait au lac, elle serait sauvée.

Alors, elle tirait encore et encore en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible tandis que ses poignets hurlaient de douleur et que ses genoux menaçaient de se dérober d'un instant à l'autre.

Pour éviter le village, elle avait dû faire tout un détour mais le lac se situait juste en aval d'un poste de romain et elle priait les dieux pour que personne ne soit alerté par le bruit. Elle apercevait au loin la surface argentée de l'eau qui semblait luire d'un éclat surnaturel. Encore quelques mètres s'encouragea t'elle alors que tout force avait déserté ses bras. Cette fois-ci le corps bougea à peine lorsqu'elle le tira et elle grogna de dépit.

Elle s'arrêta alors un instant et d'une main poisseuse de sang, elle essuya son front humide de pluie et de sueur. Cependant, elle suspendit son geste lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit, la clouant sur place.

Le souffle court, elle entendit avec un sentiment d'horreur croissant la porte du poste s'ouvrir à quelques mètres de la dans un grincement avant qu'une voix ne rugisse:  
- Qui est là ?  
Un vent de panique l'envahit toute entière et elle fut incapable de savoir comment réagir.

- Montrez-vous ! Ordonna la voix tandis qu'une silhouette se dessinait lentement sur le porche. Le visage du mercenaire Kaeso, éclairé par la torche se dessina alors tandis que ses yeux plissés scrutaient l'obscurité afin de repérer l'intrus.

Comment avait-il décelé sa présence ? Elle s'était efforcée d'être aussi silencieuse que possible et la nuit était d'un noir d'encre !  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle s'efforça de ne pas bouger, retenant son souffle jusqu'à ce que des papillons violets se mettent à danser devant ses yeux, afin de ne pas trahir sa présence. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas déterminé à partir, bien au contraire. Il raffermit sa prise autour de sa torche et se mit à avancer à l'aveuglette dans sa direction.

En voyant, le romain sur le point de la découvrir elle, et le cadavre à ses pieds, une terreur sans nom s'empara d'elle: Il allait la trouver ! Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle fit alors une chose incroyablement stupide : elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces dans la direction opposée.

Ses jambes comme animées par une volonté propre dévalèrent ainsi le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté dans le sens inverse; abandonnant toute discrétion. La voix de Kaeso claqua alors dans son dos et tandis qu'elle continuait à courir à s'en rompre le cou, elle entendit derrière elle le son du cor qui donnait l'alerte. Son cœur manqua un battement et l'adrénaline lui conféra une force qu'elle ne pensait plus posséder .Mais lorsque des romains commencèrent à affluer juste en face d'elle, elle sentit ses jambes flageoler et sa volonté s'ébranler. N'allait-elle jamais s'en sortir ?  
Elle se rua alors précipitamment à droite mais l'obscurité épaisse l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce fût. Aussi, elle ne fut guère étonnée lorsqu'un choc violent et douloureux la projeta sur le dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever et de se remettre à courir qu'une main rude la soulevait déjà et lui enserrait la poitrine l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

.  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Que fais-tu là la gueuse ? Lui cracha le mercenaire qui l'avait attrapée

Riddel, affolée continuait à se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir mais le romain, bien plus fort qu'elle, s'empara de son poignet, la fit pivoter sans ménagement afin qu'elle se retrouve face à lui et la traîna en arrière, vers Kaeso.  
D'autres gardes, alertés par le bruit s'étaient attroupés autour de ce dernier et leurs visages, éclairés par le faible halot de leur torche scrutaient l'obscurité à la recherche de l'intruse qui avaient perturbé leur sommeil. Mais, ce ne fut pas Riddel qu'ils distinguèrent :

- Hé ! il y a un corps par ici !

La détresse s'empara alors de la jeune femme qui, de dépit avait cessé de s'agiter. L'homme qui la maintenait d'une main ferme tourna alors ses yeux de rapaces vers elle tandis qu'un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres exagérément ourlées.

- J'en connais une qui va avoir des ennuis…

D'un coup sec il la tira avec violence afin de l'entraîner vers ses compagnons

- Je l'ai ! j'ai la coupable ! cria t'il, victorieux, à l'égard de ses compagnons.

Le désespoir s'abattit alors sur Riddel. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Ses jambes se cédèrent sous son poids tandis qu'un sentiment de lassitude énorme la gagna.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des années, Riddel cessa de lutter.

Abattue, elle se laissa entrainer telle une poupée de chiffon et sans bruit, elle ferma ses paupières devenues lourdes, laissant ainsi couler le filet de larmes qui lui brûlait les yeux depuis des heures. Ou depuis des années ...

(s)

Au cours de sa courte vie, en tant que membre d'un peuple celte oppressé par les romains, Riddel avait déjà côtoyé la souffrance: Chez les autres, en observant des villageois se faire fouetter, battre ou encore torturer pour un quelconque crime d'une gravité variable, en portant attention aux silhouettes décharnées qui déambulaient dans les rues, le visage vide de toute expression et les os saillants à travers leurs haillons ou encore en entendant des femmes hurlant de douleur parce que leur enfant n'avait pas subsisté à une disette trop longue; mais aussi chez elle, les privations de nourriture devenant parfois, contrairement à ce qu'elle affirmait à sa soeur - difficilement tolérables.  
Pourtant, aucune des souffrances qu'elle avait connues n'égalait celle qu'elle connaissait à présent. Etendue sur le sol dur et froid de sa cellule, plongée dans une obscurité totale, elle n'aurait su dire qu'est-ce qui de la soif brûlante qui parcheminait sa gorge ou de l'angoisse tenaillante de ne pas savoir quel terrible sort on allait lui réserver était le plus insupportable.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle avait perdu le compte des jours. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que tous ses membres hurlaient de douleur et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle et de sa soeur.

L'avantage d'être enfermé dans un cachot durant une longue période, si tant est qu'il y en est un, c'est qu'on dispose d'énormément de temps pour réfléchir à ce genre de problèmes. La jeune femme avait en effet eu l'occasion de tourner et de retourner tous les événements de ces derniers jours dans sa tête, de tenter de se souvenir d'éventuels sanctions attribuées par le passé pour des crimes semblables pour finalement aboutir à la conclusion que les romains n'étaient pas réputés pour leur mansuétude et que son avenir s'annonçait plutôt sombre.

Elle avait également eu tout le temps de se demander comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point en l'espace de si peu de temps. Encore un mois plus tôt, elle vivait avec sa soeur, difficilement certes, mais elles étaient ensembles. Elle chassait deux fois par semaines afin de pouvoir aux besoins d'Eslin, fournissait quelques lapins à Grinna et récoltait ses produits sans attirer l'attention. Toutes trois se fondaient dans la masse et elles avaient trouvé une sorte d'équilibre, une forme de tranquillité si enviable dans un monde instable.

Mais il avait suffit d'un instant, d'un simple regard pour une femme meurtrie pour que tout son univers s'écroule.

Au début, au cours de ses nuits de détresse, lorsqu'elle ne supportait plus d'entendre ses voisins de cellules hurler à la mort en suppliant leurs bourreaux, leurs dieux ou leur mère, Riddel s'échappait en ressassant incessamment les mêmes événements, une seule question lui torturant l'esprit: que ce serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas prêter attention à cette femme ? Aurait elle pu empêcher tout cela de se produire ou bien était-ce là volonté des dieux ?  
Mais rapidement à mesure que les heures et les jours passaient et que ses repas se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux, elle n'eut même plus la force de penser aussi rationnellement. La faim, la soif, la peur, balayèrent très vite tout autre forme de réflexion. Faible et désespérée, elle se sentait mourir à petit feu; et pire que cela, elle _voulait_ mourir à petit feu.  
Aussi, lorsqu'une voix familière résonna dans les couloirs, Riddel ne fit même pas l'effort d'ouvrir un oeil.

- ...dit que je n'ai pas besoin de vous enfin ! Je vous ai suffisamment payé pour avoir un moment de tranquillité non ? Guidez moi au lieu de vous mêlez de mes affaires !

Quelques secondes plus tard, les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de sa cellule tandis qu'une lumière éclatante irradia soudainement la pièce, brûlant les yeux de Riddel. Celle-ci se redressa alors tant bien que mal et plissa ses paupières embuées en tentant de mettre un visage sur ces silhouettes floues.

Puis un éclat de compréhension éclaira ses pupilles :  
- Grinna ! s'exclama t'elle la voix rauque de s'être trop longtemps tue. Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Encadré par un garde efflanqué, Grinna se redressa de toute sa hauteur, lorgnant avec orgueil son guide.

- Hé bien je suis venue te rendre visite, en tout cas c'est ce que j'aimerai faire si ce grand échalas me le permet ! Acheva t'elle avec sécheresse, menaçant du regard l"échalas" en question. Celui-ci protesta qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser totalement seules avant de se poster à quelques mètres, de quoi leur laisser suffisamment d'intimité sans risquer pour autant une évasion sous ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, la vieille dame reporta brièvement son attention sur elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant d'éviter soigneusement son regard. Elle lui tendit ensuite une gourde pleine ainsi que quelques morceaux de pains sur lesquels Riddel se jeta sans retenue tandis que dans un soupir, Grinna s'assit sur le sol inconfortable afin de se mettre à sa hauteur. Riddel l'observa du coin de l'œil faire sans mot dire, l'esprit confus.  
Un étrange silence s'installa entre les deux femmes.

- Comment vas-tu ? Finit par demander Grinna avec gravité, sans toutefois lever les yeux vers elle.  
- Bien. Mentit Riddel machinalement en triturant la mie de son pain.

Guère dupe, Les lèvres pincées de la vieille femme s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie. Mais Riddel ne lui laissa pas le loisir de rétorquer :  
- Comment êtes-vous venue jusqu'ici ?  
Grinna haussa ses maigres épaules.  
- Paye le cocher et il te mènera là ou tu veux.  
- Je vois. Lâcha-t-elle pour toute réponse, la réputation des romains corrompus n'étant pas à refaire.  
Puis elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
- Et Eslin ... ?  
- Elle va bien. J'ai préféré ne pas l'avertir de ma visite. Elle aurait voulu m'accompagner et ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus... approprié pour une fillette de son âge.  
- Oui bien sûr approuva t'elle faiblement.

Elle ne put cependant cacher sa déception. Elle aurait tant voulu lui parler de tout cela, la rassurer, la serrer dans ses bras au moins une dernière fois…

- Elle s'en veut énormément et répète chaque jour que tout cela est de sa faute. Ajouta Grinna, la mine sombre.  
- Non ! Non, dites-lui bien qu'elle n'y ait pour rien ! Que je suis la seule fautive dans cette histoire !  
- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas je lui ai déjà dit ! rétorqua-t-elle avec sécheresse. Elle planta alors pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretient ses yeux gris dans les siens et Riddel put y lire toute la colère, l'amertume qui les animaient.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra alors douloureusement et son regard se reporta sur ses pieds. Elle avait pour habitude de se sentir piteuse lorsque Grinna dardait ainsi sur elle ses prunelles accusatrices mais après des jours de réflexion, s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle ne doutait plus, c'était du bien fondé du meurtre qu'elle avait commis.

- Comment- as tu pu.. que... !

La vieille femme ne put finir sa phrase et poussa un long soupir de dépit.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue ? Pour me faire la morale ? Lui reprocha, non sans effronterie Riddel le visage fermé.

Grinna la considéra un instant mais choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation.  
-Non. Bien sur que non.  
- Alors pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi seulement maintenant, cela fait combien de temps que je suis là, deux semaines maintenant ?! Hein ?

Jamais Riddel n'aurait cru un jour faire preuve de tant d'outrecuidance et d'insolence pour s'adresser à Grinna, son aînée, mais l'angoisse accumulée ses derniers jours la désinhibait complètement de toutes règles morales.

Grinna l'observa avec surprise : jamais la jeune femme ne s'était élevée ainsi contre elle. Elle dût cependant considérer que sa captivité excusait son effronterie car elle ne releva pas.

- Cela fait six jours que tu es là. Six jours que j'ai passé à tenter de te faire libérer !

La colère de Riddel céda la place à la stupéfaction.

- Six jours ! murmura-t-elle abasourdie. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité.

Riddel resta un moment silencieux, accusant le coup. Un gémissement lointain résonna dans le cachot mais plongées dans leurs pensées, aucune des deux femmes n'y prêta attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda finalement Riddel bien qu'elle ne fut pas sure de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit la vieille femme d'un air renfrogné. Bientôt un simulacre de procès sera organisé pour te juger mais ne t'y trompes pas, ils ne t'écouteront pas. Ton châtiment fera sûrement office d'exemple afin de dissuader les autres. Il y a donc tout à parier qu'il sera exemplaire.

Cette réponse entama encore d'avantage le moral déjà bien bas de la captive. Elle déglutit avec difficulté avant de considérer timidement Grinna qui, le visage dur et fermé, la tête fièrement relevée en une attitude dédaigneuse prenait à nouveau grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Une telle amertume émanait de sa posture rigide que Riddel se sentait aussi penaude qu'une enfant prise en faute. Elle qui s'était promis de ne pas se laisser démonter lorsque viendrait sa confrontation avec la vieille femme sentait sa volonté défaillir et elle ressentit sitôt le besoin de s'expliquer.

- Ecoutez Grinna, je sais que vous m'en voulez mais…

- Rah, bien sur que non je ne t'en veux pas .Contredit t'elle avec agacement. Je suis juste…écœurée de la tournure qu'ont prises les choses. Je sais que ce n'était pas toujours simple mais…nous étions bien toutes les trois pas vraies ?

Sa voix se faisait soudain hésitante, presque timide et Riddel hocha la tête sans mot dire, confuse. Elle se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et aurait sans doute préféré que la vieille femme se taise mais celle-ci semblait déterminée à dévoiler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Je sais que depuis le jour ou je t'ai recueillie, je t'ai toujours dit que je n'étais pas ta mère, que je ne serais même jamais un membre de ta famille mais simplement celle qui t'hébergeais et pour qui tu travaillais. J'ai toujours été dure avec toi parce que je voulais que tu sois adulte, indépendante et que tu n'ais besoin de personne. Peut-être aussi parce que j'ai sale caractère. Concéda t'elle dans une grimace qui en tant normal aurait arraché un sourire à Riddel mais celle- ci demeurait si stupéfaite d'entendre la vieille femme parler ainsi, à cœur ouvert, le visage ému, une larme au coin de l'œil qu'elle l'écoutait, sidérée.

- Mais la vérité c'est que…peu importe ce que j'ai dit, je vous ai toujours considéré toi et Eslin comme ma famille. J'ai essayé de vous protéger au mieux, à distance, comme un lointain ange gardien. Je ne m'y suis pas forcément prise de la bonne manière mais quand je vois ce que tu es devenue..poursuivit-elle avec émotion, la gorge nouée et les yeux brillants. Quand je vois que tu t'es sacrifiée pour Eslin, je me dis que je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillée finalement. J'espère que tu le sais tout ca.

Riddel sentait que la vieille femme attendait qu'elle réponde quelque chose mais elle demeurait muette. Grinna avait toujours été si rude avec elle. Bien sûr elle avait toujours su que sous ses airs abrupts et ronchons, cette dernière avait toujours eu une réelle affection pour elle et sa sœur mais elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elle soit si forte. Elle n'était clairement pas habituée à la voir ainsi verser dans le sentimentalisme qu'elle exécrait en tant normal.

Sa propre gorge se noua alors tandis qu'elle luttait vaillamment contre ses larmes.

- Je le sais. Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque. Et pour moi vous resterez toujours la femme qui m'a recueillie et qui m'a élevée.

Ces mots parurent toucher Grinna qui hocha mécaniquement la tête.

-Et j'espère que vous serez cette même personne pour Eslin si jamais… si je n'étais plus là pour veiller sur elle.

- je te le promets.

Elle n'aurait su dire qui de Grinna ou d'elle-même était la plus embarrassée mais chacune accueillit presque avec soulagement le raclement de gorge du garde qui les incita à se séparer.

- Ca ne devrait plus être très long à présent. Affirma la vieille femme avant de s'éloigner en faisait allusion à son procès.

Riddel acquiesça sans trop savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Après un long regard, Grinna prit le chemin de la sortie avant que Riddel ne l'interpella :

- Grinna ?

Ses yeux aciers pivotèrent vers elle, interrogateurs :

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle pour tout au revoir.

La vieille femme eut un sourire tendre avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs du cachot.

Riddel se remémora cette discussion encore longtemps après que Grinna soit partie et l'enferma au plus profond de son cœur.

La vieille femme avait dit beaucoup de choses ce soir-là qui la laissaient déboussolée et encore plus incertaine qu'auparavant. Mais il y avait une chose sur toutes les suppositions énoncées qui était sure : c'était qu'à présent elle allait être fixée rapidement sur son sort : le lendemain en effet se présenta à sa cellule un garde, tout de rouge vêtu qui l'escorta dans les dédales du cachot, la conduisant vers son procès.

Le peur lui tenaillait le ventre mais étrangement elle se sentait mieux désormais. Elle allait enfin savoir. Elle allait enfin être jugée pour ses crimes …

**Voila voila , Fin de ce trèès long chapitre qui ne compte pas parmi mes préférés mais peut-être est-ce parce que je l'ai beaucoup retravaillé. J'espère qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour vous **

**J'attends vos réactions avec grande impatience, bonnes ou mauvaises. A bientôt )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Hello les ami(e)s ! ****Me voici de retour pour vous raconter la suite des aventures de Riddel. Merci beaucoup à **_**Edeinn**_**, **_**Kebéo **_**et ma petite **_**zuutt **_**pour leurs adorables reviews et merci aussi à celles qui m'ont ajoutée en story alert/ favorite. Même si vous ne m'avez pas laissé de reviews, j'ose supposer que cela signifie que vous appréciez ce que je fais et cela me fait plaisir. **

**J'espère de tout mon petit cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira et comme toujours, pardonnez moi pour les éventuels fautes qui auraient échappé à ma vigilance ( Ces vilaines sont dures à détecter ). Bonne lecture !**

La pluie tombait drue ce jour là ; le soleil lui même semblant s'être retiré en prévision de ce qui allait suivre. Riddel aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir faire de même.  
Exposée aux yeux de tous sur un semblant d'estrade improvisée pour l'occasion, elle tentait malgré le froid mordant qui l'enveloppait de toutes parts et l'angoisse sourde, tenaillante qui lui vrillait le ventre, de se montrer digne. Ses prunelles hagardes parcouraient la foule assemblée autour d'elle sans la voir réellement Tout cela lui semblait tellement surréaliste…

Escortée de deux gardes aussi affables qu'une porte de prison, elle avait traversé le village, quelques longues minutes plutôt, dans une étrange léthargie jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent rejoint la place. A sa grande surprise, elle n'avait pas été la seule à être rudement poussée sur l'estrade en question. A ses côtes, deux hommes avaient eux aussi été offerts aux regards vides des villageois et s'apprêtaient à être jugés.

Le premier lui était vaguement familier. Elle le connaissait comme étant le fils de l'ancienne guérisseuse, Edma dont il avait hérité de la foisonnante toison de boucles brunes ainsi que du même regard sombre, habité d'une lueur rusée. Malgré sa situation peu enviable, il subsistait sur son visage aux traits fins un authentique dédain, une fierté d'autant plus perturbante qu'il semblait n'avoir guère plus d'une quinzaine d'années.

Lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le second en revanche, son sang n'avait fait littéralement qu'un tour et son cœur s'était emballé. Se sentant sans doute observé, le tavernier avait alors tourné vers elle ses iris pâles et son visage buriné par le soleil s'était fendu d'un sourire piteux. Dans un cliquetis de chaînes, il avait levé ses mains liées en un salut un rien pathétique auquel Riddel, trop abasourdie n'avait pas répondu.

Etrangement et bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement intimes, elle trouvait sa présence assez réconfortante. Il lui avait semblé ces derniers jours que la terre s'était littéralement arrêtée de tourner aussi bien pour elle que pour les autres et sa conversation avec Grinna l'avait brutalement ramenée à la réalité. En réalité, il ne s'agissait pour la population que d'un de ses événements sinistres, mais au combien banals, qui jalonnaient leurs existences, tout comme ils avaient jalonné la sienne jusqu'à maintenant. Sauf que cette fois, c'était elle qui était aux premières loges… Aussi, et bien que c'était purement égoïste, il était rassurant pour elle de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule dont l'univers s'était soudain écroulé.

Seule sa présence à ses côtes lui permettait de ne pas se sentir complètement seule et de demeurer tranquille, impavide en attendant que les romains jugent que la masse de personnes présentes était suffisamment dense et attentive pour prononcer leur jugement.

A mesure que la foule grossissait autour d'eux, la gorge de la jeune femme se nouait de plus en plus. Sa fébrilité était d'autant plus grande qu'elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer les visages d'Eslin et de Grinna parmi la multitude de personnes réunie ce jour-là. Elle songea alors avec angoisse que peut-être cette dernière avait préféré éloigner la fillette au cas où l'issue du procès se révélerait funeste et, de cela elle ne savait si elle devait se réjouir ou non. Car bien qu' elle voulût à tout prix épargner à sa cadette une vision qui la hanterait toute sa vie, une part d'elle, plus égoïste ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir de tout son cœur voir une dernière fois son visage poupin constellé de tâches de rousseur, ses prunelles vertes d'eau, ses longues cheveux auburn, et son sourire, si blanc, si pur; au moins une dernière fois...

- Silence ! Rugit soudain une voix à ses cotés bien que cela était parfaitement inutile. Personne n'aurait songé à prononcer le moindre mot.

L'homme, un mercenaire dont Riddel avait oublié le nom monta les escaliers de l'estrade quatre à quatre et se plaça juste devant elle. Instinctivement, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul malgré les lourdes chaines qui entravaient ses pieds.

Le romain bomba ensuite le torse et ouvrit ses bras en une attitude théâtrale.

-Peuple breton, vous avez été réunis en ce jour pour observer la justice divine à l'œuvre. L'unité brito-romaine a été rudement mise en péril. La paix entre les peuples, si durement acquise, si chèrement payé par chacune de nos deux patries a été menacée, reniée, piétinée par ces individus, ces suppôts de Satan. Et nous ne laisserons pas des créatures si diaboliques détruire cette union, et séparer notre nation qui à présent ne fait qu'une.

Le romain les désignait avec virulence, et en bon comédien, il paraissait presque croire à ce qu'il disait. D'en d'autres circonstances, la jeune femme en aurait presque ri.

- Allons-nous les laisser détruire notre nouveau peuple sans réagir ? Non ! Dieu, dans sa sainte colère et par la main du seigneur Kaeso les punira pour ces crimes à la gravité exemplaire !

Comme à leur habitude, les villageois ne pipèrent mot. Pourtant, Riddel perçut un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur sur le visage du romain. Peut-être s'attendait-il à des applaudissements, des acclamations ou même des protestations ? La jeune femme n'aurait su le dire. Toujours était-il que c'est d'un ton plus froid, plus posé aussi qu'il reprit :

- Peut-être voyez-vous encore en ces personnes, des frères, des sœurs, des amis, des gens que vous avez vu grandir. Mais si vous y regardez à deux fois, vous verrez leur mains souillés du sang de valeureux soldats, vous verrez l'étincelle de folie qui habite leurs prunelles, le feu du démon qui luit dans leurs yeux. Seule la mort pourrait nous délivrer de ce fléau.

Riddel eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle qui s'était efforcée de détruire minutieusement tout espoir en elle se sentait tout de même dévastée. Ainsi elle allait mourir. Pourtant elle s'employa à ne rien laisser paraître et incapable de supporter l'idée de croiser le regard d'Eslin se borna à fixer ses bottes défraichies.

- Toutefois, le seigneur Kaeso, dans sa grande mansuétude a jugé bon de faire preuve de clémence et une exécution n'est plus envisagée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, par la grâce de Dieu.

Le romain plissa le nez d'un air désapprobateur qui indiquait clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette décision.  
Une vague de soulagement tellement intense qu'elle sentit ces yeux s'embuer déferla alors sur Riddel. Elle avala à plein poumon une nouvelle goulée d'air et il lui sembla qu'elle respirait pour la première fois depuis des jours. Elle osa alors à nouveau chercher le regard d'Eslin. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses prunelles vertes d'eau, elle se risqua à lui esquisser un léger sourire rassurant auquel Eslin répondit avec un sourire si rayonnant que son cœur en fut immédiatement réchauffé. Peu importe maintenant ce qu'il adviendrait, l'important était qu'elle serait là, auprès de sa soeur, quand bien même elle devait croupir dans une geôle malodorante pour le restant de ces jours.

- Notre respecté Kaeso a donc décidé que ces trois criminels seront escortés jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien où ils grossiront les rangs de l'armée romaine pour laquelle ils se battront durant 20 ans, après quoi, lorsque leur honnêteté et leur rédemption ne laissera plus aucun doute, ils seront libres de recommencer une nouvelle vie avec leurs proches , ailleurs.

Riddel eut la sensation de recevoir un saut d'eau glacé sur la tête. Quelque chose se brisa au fond d'elle tandis qu'il lui sembla encaisser un coup d'une rare violence à l'estomac. Une douleur terrible irradia sa poitrine et elle se mit à suffoquer de douleur. Hébétée, elle jeta un regard incrédule à la foule et ses jambes, deux grandes perches inutiles se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable.  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle regarda en direction d'Eslin et de Grinna qui toutes deux l'observaient avec un tel désespoir que Riddel sentit ses larmes monter.

C'était fini. Elle ne les reverrait plus.  
Quand bien même elle réussissait à rejoindre le Mur d'Hadrien ce qui était déjà hautement improbable, jamais elle ne survivrait face à des guerriers sur entrainés qui maniaient l'épée aussi aisément que l'on manie un bâton.  
Tôt ou tard, elle allait mourir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et elle ne bénéficiait rien de plus que du répit du condamné à mort. Tout cela était d'une cruelle ironie. Ils savaient mieux que quiconque qu'ils n'avaient bénéficié d'aucune éducation militaire et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, ils ne leur restaient aucune chance face à un saxon ou un picte. Ce n'était qu'une question de semaines, de jours voire d'heures avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent, une hache fichée dans le thorax.

Le sang battait si fort aux tempes de Riddel qu'elle n'entendait même plus le romain déblatérer sur la clémence de ce jugement, la bonté du seigneur Kaeso et de la chance qu'ils leur offraient en leur proposant de se racheter.  
Son monde avait soudainement basculé. En une micro seconde son univers entier s'écroulait.

Des doigts, qui ressemblaient bien plus à des serres s'abattirent soudain sans douceur sur son avant-bras et elle contempla le garde qui la tenait avec terreur. Quoi, déjà ? Tout devait vraiment s'achever maintenant ? Malgré sa résolution de se conserver sa dignité, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard paniqué et désespéré à la foule.  
Il y allait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui allait se lever, manifester, crier, s'indigner, dire que lui vivant, jamais une telle chose ne se produirait ou même simplement protester, dans un souffle, un murmure. N'importe quoi plutôt que cet horrible silence résigné, presque consentant.

Mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent en fumée tandis qu'on la forçait à descendre, à fendre la foule dans un silence quasi-religieux.  
Elle fit alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire désormais. Elle se mit à prier avec ferveur, presque avec fureur, avec tant de désespoir, qu'elle savait que si la déesse ne lui répondait pas, elle ne répondrait jamais à personne.  
Elle sentait qu'on l'entrainait au loin mais elle continuait à murmurer frénétiquement des supplications ainsi que toutes les prières qu'elle connaissait.

La seule chose qui vint la tirer de sa violente « crise de foi », fut la maigre silhouette d'Eslin qui jouait des coudes pour se frayer un chemin parmi la marée humaine.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin près d'elle, la petite, ahurie ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot. Elle contempla sa soeur avec tant d'incompréhension, de terreur et d'effroi que Riddel rassembla les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour s'échapper de l'étreinte musclé du garde afin de se jeter dans ses bras.  
Elle serra avec une force décuplée par l'urgence ses épaules couvertes de ses longs cheveux auburn.

- Je vais revenir, murmura t'elle au creux de son oreille. Je te le promets.

Elle fut arrachée brutalement à ses embrassades par le garde mais ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas de sa soeur, qui l'observait toujours, muette d'horreur. Riddel ne la quitta du regard que pour le reporter sur Grinna qui la contemplait elle aussi, bouleversée, le visage ravagé par les larmes. La jeune femme lutta de toutes ses forces contre les siennes et elle hocha la tête vers cette dernière, comme un dernier au revoir tandis que d'une main ferme, on tirait sur ses chaines dans la direction opposée.

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, elle suivit le mouvement sans guère plus protester. Vidée de toute énergie, de toute vie, elle ne sentit même pas que l'on confiait ses chaînes à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'on l'incitait, avec plus de douceur, à avancer. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle traversait la place sous le regard lourd des villageois  
La jeune femme se contenta de marcher, mettre un pied devant l'autre, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire désormais. Lorsqu'ils furent en bas de la colline que surplombait son village, Riddel jeta un dernier regard derrière elle vers ce qui avait été sa vie avant de se détourner définitivement. Elle partait de cet endroit comme elle y avait vécu : la tête basse et sans un bruit.

Soudain un hurlement de douleur inhumain déchira la plaine paisible. Un hurlement qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, celui de sa chair, sa vie.  
Abandonnant alors toute retenue, elle laissa exploser sa douleur et pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie. Plaquant une main tremblante sur son estomac tordu par la douleur, mettant son poing dans sa bouche afin de s'empêcher de crier, elle ne put retenir les horribles sanglots qui lui déchiraient la gorge.  
Effondrée, elle hoquetait, suffoquait de douleur et chaque nouvelle goulée d'air était le fruit d'une lutte. Déchirée par la souffrance, à bout de force elle ne put continuer à marcher plus longtemps et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids.  
Juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol, une main ferme la retint.

- Allez Moineau, Il faut avancer. Ca va aller. Souffla le tavernier avec gravité. Ca va aller.  
Mais Riddel ne l'entendit pas. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise comme une naufragée à sa bouée et se laissa entrainer telle une poupée brisée.

(o)  
Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient à présent. Riddel, qui avait désormais les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré, ne reconnaissait plus les paysages mornes qui défilaient sous ses yeux depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle n'en éprouva cependant aucune peur. A vrai dire, elle doutait de pouvoir encore éprouver quelque chose à présent tant elle se sentait vide.  
Il lui semblait qu'un autre esprit que le sien guidait ses pas et elle se laissait bercée par cette douce léthargie que nous habite après que l'irréparable ce soit produit.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda soudain d'un ton hésitant le tavernier.

Riddel, tirée de ses pensées, manqua de sursauter au son de sa voix. Elle avait beau savoir que cela provenait d'un bon sentiment, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'irriter de sa question. Pensait-il réellement qu'il lui avait suffi de piquer une bonne crise de larme pour oublier qu'on venait de l'arracher à sa soeur et à sa vie ?  
Elle hocha cependant la tête, sans mot dire et détourna le regard afin de couper court à la conversation. Mais si le tavernier avait remarqué son désir de solitude, à l'évidence, il ne le respecterait pas.

- Il va falloir être forte Moineau. Poursuivit les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Des choses bien plus atroces que celles-ci nous attendent encore tout deux.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Riddel les sourcils froncés.

Comment concevoir quelque chose de pire que d'être arraché aux siens ? Elle eut beau le fixer avec insistance afin de comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait, celui-ci ne daigna pas desserrer les lèvres. Elle suivit alors ses prunelles qui se perdaient au loin et ce fut comme si elle voyait pour la première fois.

Ils étaient une quinzaine de soldats à les escorter jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien ; tous en selle sur de superbes chevaux tandis qu'eux, en bons esclaves devaient se contenter de marcher sur la terre ferme. Leurs uniformes n'étaient ni romains, ni bretons et Riddel se remémora sa conversation avec Grinna et fit le lien : ils se faisaient escorter par les chevaliers du grand Mur !  
Mais ce n'était pas cela qui contraignit Riddel à se figer : de tout ce convoi hétéroclyte, elle était la seule femme...  
Un sentiment de profond malaise lui noua alors les entrailles et la peur, sournoise, refit elle aussi son apparition. Ces individus étaient à la solde de Rome et elle était une bretonne et de ce fait une esclave. Quand bien même elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une beauté, la déesse seule savait quand ces brutes épaisses avaient vu une femme pour la dernière fois.

Elle jeta alors un regard horrifié au tavernier qui s'évertuait à fixer un point droit devant lui. Le message était clair : peu importe ce qu'il se passerait ce soir, il ne l'aiderait pas.  
Elle déglutit alors avec difficulté, un étrange goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Elle était définitivement seule désormais.

- Une question me taraude, qu'est ce que la fillette docile et inoffensive que tu es a-t'elle bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Railla-t-il soudain afin de briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Riddel fut tentée pendant un moment de ne pas répondre mais connaissant le tavernier, elle savait que cela ne l'inciterait qu'à être plus bavard et elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose désormais: la tranquillité.  
- J'ai tué un romain. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait nonchalant et prononcée à voix haute, cette phrase lui fit un tout autre effet.  
- Oh oh ! Vraiment ? Je croyais que les Moineaux étaient inoffensifs. Ajouta-t-il, presque songeur.  
- Pas lorsque l'on s'attaque à leur nid. Répliqua-t-elle, bien décidée à couper court à cette conversation.

Le tavernier ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, surement pour demander d'avantage de détails mais cette fois, Riddel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Et vous, qu'est ce qu'un tavernier opportuniste et lèche botte dans votre genre a fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ?  
Riddel fut surprise de la sécheresse de son ton et elle s'étonna de son audace. On lui avait toujours appris à respecter ses aînés. Mais bien loin de se vexer, le tavernier éclata de rire.

- Ohh mais le Moineau sort ses griffes on dirait. Je préfère ca. He bien. Disons que j'ai eu des petits soucis avec l'un d'entre eux qui me réclamait de l'argent pour une stupide histoire de pari. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas les moyens, ni même l'envie de le rembourser, il a menacé de faire prendre mon commerce.

Il passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux châtains et dévoila d'un air carnassier une rangée de dents blanches.

- J'ai bien été obligé de l'en empêcher.

Riddel jugea préférable de ne pas répondre. Décidément, ce tavernier n'avait définitivement pas l'âme d'un héros. Un regard peu amène de l'un des chevaliers qui chevauchait à leur côté les fit taire, au plus grand soulagement de Riddel qui préférait ruminer dans son coin. Ne comprenant pas le breton, il devait sans doute s'imaginer qu'ils conspiraient contre eux.

Le reste du trajet se déroula donc dans un silence rêveur, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. A mesure que les heures passaient et que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, Riddel sentait la peur grimper insidieusement en elle, à tel point que lorsque le convoi s'arrêta enfin afin de lever le camp, la jeune femme eut la nausée.  
La peur vissée au ventre, elle s'efforça de se faire la plus petite possible et la mine basse, observa du coin de l'œil les chevaliers s'activer autour d'elle comme des mouches, afin de trouver du bois pour le feu et de quoi manger. Les jambes percluses de douleur par ces longues heures de marche, elle s'assit au pied d'un tronc d'arbre.

Le tavernier quant à lui, après un sourire ouvertement narquois entreprit avec un empressement ridicule d'aider l'un des chevaliers à ramasser des brindilles. Riddel en fut sidérée : même après avoir été envoyé à la mort par des romains, ils continuaient à leur lécher les bottes. Le fils d'Edma, lui, prit place à ses côtes dans un raffut de tous les diables, fusillant du regard quiconque s'approchait trop près de lui.

Personne ne fit attention à eux et Riddel accueillit ce moment de répit avec soulagement. Elle profita de ce court instant pour s'efforcer de se calmer. Peut-être la laisseraient-ils tranquille, au moins pour ce soir ? Le temps qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour les empêcher. Peut-être avait-elle mal interprété le silence du tavernier et que celui-ci lui viendrait en aide si les choses tournaient mal ?  
Mais aucun de ses beaux mensonges n'empêchèrent son cœur de battre furieusement dans sa poitrine lorsque les chevaliers se réunirent autour du feu qu'après de multiples tentatives ponctués d'éclats de rire hypocrites du tavernier, ils étaient parvenus à faire.

Riddel en profita donc pour observer leur visage éclairé par les flammes à la dérobée. Si l'on exceptait celui qui semblait être le chef, un homme aux boucles noirs ébènes et à la peau matte, aucun d'eux ne ressemblaient aux romains qu'elle côtoyait depuis son enfance. En réalité, la majorité d'entre eux arborait une barbe mal taillée et de longs cheveux sales et emmêlés qui les apparentaient bien plus à des nordiques qu'à des romains. Tous en tout cas étaient solidement bâtis et ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'elle si elle se mettait en travers de leur chemin.

Tandis que la jeune femme disséquait chaque détail de leur physionomie et de leurs gestes, la nuit était complètement tombée et le vin aidant, les conversations s'étaient faites plus bruyantes et guillerettes. Riddel fut surprise de la familiarité avec lesquels les barbares s'adressaient à leur commandement et du peu de cas que ce dernier faisait de leurs plaisanteries douteuses. Les romains qu'elle connaissait étaient d'un naturel arrogant et n'auraient surement pas toléré tant de familiarité. Et alors qu'elle considérait avec d'avantage d'attention le groupe rassemblé devant elle, la complicité qui lui unissait la frappa soudain de plein fouet. Mais bien loin de la rassurer, cette amitié la terrifia encore d'avantage. Il faisait sûrement partie de ces hommes qui partageaient tout, même les femmes qu'ils considéraient comme leurs prises de guerre.

Aussi, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, le nœud dans l'estomac de Riddel se resserrait encore d'avantage et ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. Ce repas allait bien finir à un moment donné et qui savait ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Elle était si nerveuse que lorsqu'une écuelle fumante apparut soudain son nez; son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine et elle manqua de faire un bond.  
Elle leva alors de grands yeux affolés vers l'homme qui lui tendait sa nourriture et le considéra avec un mélange de pure panique et de suspicion. Ce dernier était extrêmement grand et d'une carrure impressionnante. Son crâne rasé et la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil contribuait encore d'avantage à lui donner un air effrayant mais dans ces prunelles opalines, il ne luisait, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait à trouver, ni mépris, ni lubricité. Seulement de l'indifférence et peut-être de la fatigue.

Comme brûlée par ce contact, elle s'empressa de baisser les yeux et elle secoua vivement la tête. L'écuelle ne disparut pourtant pas de son champs de vision et elle dût refuser avec encore d'avantage de véhémence pour qu'après un haussement d'épaule, l'homme reprit place aux côtés de ses comparses. De toute façon, elle avait le ventre si noué qu'elle aurait bien été en peine d'avaler quoi ce que ce fut.

Le tavernier de son côté n'avait pas de tels problèmes, il riait fort et racontait anecdotes sur anecdotes comme s'il connaissait ces hommes depuis des années. Ces derniers semblaient par ailleurs apprécier leur nouvelle mascotte tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la soirée, les chaînes du tavernier avaient soudain disparu et c'est avec des grands gestes qu'il poursuivait ses récits.

- Je croyais les bretons bien plus maussades. Fit remarquer un grand blond en riant au court de la soirée.  
- C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas les bons. Et puis, nous sommes généralement bien plus agréables après quelques bons verres de vin. Rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil tout en tendant son gobelet d'un air équivoque.

Les chevaliers se mirent à rire et on le resservit.

- Peut-être devrait-on alors en proposer à votre acolyte ! Railla un grand aux boucles noires en désignant d'un geste le fils d'Edma qui les foudroyaient du regard depuis un bon moment.  
- Allez petit ! On ne va pas te manger ! Se moqua le blond  
- hmm pas sûr ... Répliqua un costaud au crâne rasé qui ressemblait vaguement à un ours en dévisageant le garçon d'un air affamé qui déclencha les rires de ses camarades.

- Quel est ton nom ? reprit le blond avec d'avantage de douceur.  
- Qu'est ce que ca peut vous faire ? Cracha le fils d'Edma avec agressivité tout en évitant soigneusement de les regarder dans les yeux.  
- C'est pour t'inscrire sur le menu ! Rétorqua à nouveau l'ours d'un ton gourmant.

Si Riddel n'avait pas été aussi anxieuse, elle en aurait presque rit.

- Thibaune. Lâcha enfin le garçon de mauvaise grâce.  
- Et vous ? poursuivit le blond en s'adressant au tavernier.  
- Sareg. Pour vous servir. Fit-il dans une mini courbette un rien comique.

Outre le dégout que son ton mielleux lui inspirait, elle fut très surprise de s'apercevoir qu'après toutes ses années de fréquentation, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son nom.

Les regards papillonnèrent ensuite dans sa direction mais en voyant sans doute son visage crispé et blafard, aucun d'eux n'osa poser la moindre question. La jeune femme ne sut pourtant si elle devait se réjouir de cette absence de curiosité ou s'en inquiéter. Après tout, peut-être ne désirait-il ignorer le nom de leur victime ? Peut-être s'en moquait-il, tout simplement, niant encore d'avantage son humanité ?

Riddel se prit la tête entre les mains, elle allait devenir folle si elle continuait à se poser toutes ses questions. Elle se mit alors à fouiller discrètement le sol afin de trouver un caillou suffisamment lourd pour se défendre et lorsque sa main rencontra une pierre particulièrement pointue, elle cacha son arme improvisée derrière son dos. C'était risible bien sûr. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se contenter d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles sans rien faire.

Aussi lorsque le romain annonça qu'il était temps de se reposer; Riddel resserra encore d'avantage sa prise sur sa pierre.

- Je prends le premier tour. Annonça un homme aux cheveux brun parsemés de tresses désordonnées.

Riddel le fixa avec suspicion, comme pour tenter de deviner s'il s'agissait là d'un message subliminal mais ce dernier la contempla comme si elle était folle et elle dut se résoudre à s'allonger elle-aussi pour faire mine de dormir. En réalité, elle était persuadée d'être bien trop anxieuse pour fermer l'œil de la nuit. La peur en ventre, elle se roula en boule et serra sa pierre contre elle, comme un talisman.  
Attentive au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect, elle demeura un moment tendue et crispée dans la pénombre. Mais rapidement, elle fut bercée par le crépitement du feu et la douce chaleur qui émanait du foyer. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Eslin, à des kilomètres de là avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, vaincue par ses émotions de la journée.

Lorsqu'au petit matin, une main rude la secoua pour la réveiller, elle eut la sensation d'avoir dormi seulement quelques heures et son premier reflexe fut de bondir et de brandir son arme de fortune afin de se protéger.

L'homme qui l'avait réveillée, un homme aux boucles d'ébène leva la main en signe d'apaisement, attendant sans doute que les dernières vapeurs du sommeil se dissipent et qu'elle baisse sa pierre. Mais Riddel eut beau clairement le reconnaitre, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Le regard de l'homme passa alors d'elle, à son malheureux caillou, haussant un sourcil narquois. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un moment avant que le bouclé ne se fende d'un glacial :

- Il est l'heure de partir. La route est encore longue.

Riddel se releva tant bien que mal, les joues cuisantes d'avoir dévoilée son arme de fortune et épousseta ses jambes engourdies par le froid et encore douloureuses. Si la nuit lui avait permis de gagner en sérénité, sa poitrine oppressée par un immense poids lui rappelait sans cesse qu'au terme de ce voyage, une nouvelle vie, une vie d'esclave l'attendait.  
Mais comme le romain venait de le dire, la route était encore longue, et qui sait ce qui se trouvait au bout du chemin ?

**Voilaaaa. Alors ? vos réactions ? Pas trop barbant comme chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos réactions bonnes comme mauvaise (tant que c'est constructif), profitez en c'est l'une des dernières choses dans ce monde qui est encore gratuite et ca fait plaisir à tous les coups ! **

13


End file.
